User blog:Chase999/Arcenciel, Heaven's Quintuplet
Arcenciel, Heaven's Quintuplet is made by Chase999 Abilities % of the damage dealt Max of 10 stacks, basic attacks give 1 stack and spells give 3 stacks. }} Arcenciel gathers energy and throws it an area, enemies in the area are and those staring right at the light upon its explosion is . the duration of the stun and the nearsight are the same. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= |speed = 2000 }} Arcenciel target an enemy, then he channels for 2 seconds and then gives them a debuff called "Divine Touch". This debuff causes the affected target to explode within a 400-radius area and spread the debuff to enemies in the explosion radius upon death. this can be cancelled by moving out of the leash range of the ability before the channeling ends. the duration is halved for champions but reveals them for the duration. This does not damage the unit blessed but will deal damage to enemies upon explosion. The Duration of those affected are equal to the current duration of the original debuff. |leveling= |cooldown= 25 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= }} Arcenciel flies upward giving him increased and unhindered sight range as well as the ability to pass through walls. Upon using an offensive ability, Arcenciel starts to focus and becomes in this state. He gains increased range for every ability and he can only be attacked by ranged basic attacks and projectile-based abilities and upon getting damaged Seraphic wings Deactivates. Seraphic wings will also deactivate upon casting the ability again. |description2= This ability can only be used if he has not received any damage for the past 6 seconds. Bushes will not hide him. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Arcenciel releases a projectile at a targeted direction stopping at the first enemy it collides with. if an enemy champion is hit while affected by version of Divine Touch, it causes Divine touch to immediately explode dealing damage equal to the damage done by hand of creation and causes the explosion radius to increase. |description2 = This Ability uses a Charge system, the Hand of Creation gathers energy charges to create Arcenciel's Sniper Rifle. He gains 1 energy charge periodically and if he gets a kill, the energy charge is regained and mana used refunded. Maximum of 3 ammo clips at a time. |leveling= |range= 2000 |cooldown = 5 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost= |costtype= mana + 1 energy charge |speed =3000 }} Creator's Notes Warning: This could actually not matter at all in critiquing the kit. These are just my thoughts and my blabber. Please Ignore this part if you wish to comment on the kit and don't care anything at all about his theme or history. Thank you :D Arcenciel, Heaven's Quintuplet is a revised version of a previous custom champion I made, called Cael. Cael has been moved to a different area in my story and will be revamped totally and to replace him I made Arcenciel who fitted with the Quintuplet's more than Cael had. Arcenciel is actually quite different from Cael himself. While Cael had a one-handed sword that he fought with, Arcenciel carries with him a Sniper Rifle that he holds and fires with one hand and a Book that he reads while fighting enemies. Cael's abilities were concentrated in bringing him into the fray and staying there. If you had not noticed, Arcenciel's kit though similar to Cael's old kit is not focused on that. of course, i don't want to reveal yet on how he works because i want to know what you guys think he is suppose to do which please do tell me what his playstyle looks like before I explain it because explaining what this character was meant to do would ruin the exact reason why I want your opinions. Another difference between Cael and Arcenciel is looks and personality. Cael has Curly Blonde Hair and warm blue eyes (if you want an example here's a linkExample) Cael of course is Older than the toddler. His personality is exactly a stereotypical angel imagined by a child would be; kind, generous warmhearted and fiercely loyal. He would do anything to keep his allies safe. Arcenciel is in a completely different spectrum. Arcenciel has Long White Hair and Cold Blue eyes. His Personality is based more on the description of an angel that I got from my friends; Due to the fact Angels were never made to have free will nor do they actually hold any emotion as well as the fact there is no proof of this, Arcenciel is a coldhearted Straight to the point person who does not care about anything but the objective and the easiest way to obtain in with minimal casualties or sacrifices needed, just like Angels whose sole meaning in their lives is to do their role and for eternity they will. if you are asking what about Lucifer and Hell, this is under the premise that God had planned for this to happen and gave Lucifer and his Fallen freewill so that they would intentionally Fall since Angels were never meant to have freewill in the first place. In short, Arcenciel is a person though Kind-Hearted wouldn't think twice about killing a child if it accomplished the mission and though he is a will be portrayed as a person that is quite cold, he will show moments of kindness and sympathy that seem to be out of behavior or abnormal for him. also I know it says quintuplet but I never released the other siblings its because I'm conflicted on whether i should solely work to perfect this guy before releasing any other sibling or if i should just release the other siblings to get help from you guys. I'll add more to this notes place soon. If anyone Comments. also please if you have a suggestion for his Alternate Type please do cite it in your comment Also There is a another version of Arcenciel where the E is different.I didn't add i because it seems out of place based on theme.well in case you want to know here it is. Arcenciel enchants an enemy for 3 seconds. While the enemy is enchanted if they die, it creates an explosion, dealing damage to all enemies in the area. all enemies affected by the explosion will be enchanted for the remaining duration. This means that it can create chain explosions if an enemy dies because of the initial explosion. |leveling= |cooldown= 25 |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 250 }} Previous Version of Heaven's Quintuplet * Version 1 *Version 2 Arcenciel (This is an Outline, no details or drama) A lot of people may not know this but Angels can't feel sympathy. They have no feelings what so ever as spiritual beings that do only their jobs. they have no free will, no options, everything in their lives fall into one line. They are beings that never truly feel free, beings never meant to be free and those that become free, fall from grace. There was an Angel high above the heavens that fell from heaven but not from grace. a rare sight to behold. The Angel was the Seraph of War, He who cried Holy in a beat of War. When He fell, It was never truly known why he fell, how he fell with his grace, or where he had gone. And so He became a Legend for All angels, the one that disappeared without a trace. or so they thought. The Truth is that the Seraph landed on a deserted island with his wings injured and his body a little mangled. He could barely stand and being in corporeal form was killing the ethereal being. What did he do? well, he saw a Dead Baby on the ground, a being that never truly lived before it died. He forced himself into being Ethereal then entered the body, little did he know what was to happen to him. The body still had a soul, a soul of a baby named Arcenciel. He was about to leave when the Seraph entered and healed the baby boy the Soul of the Seraph fused with the Baby boys and soon a hybrid of them both was the result of this. But the Hybrid was more Arcenciel than the Seraph. He remembered the memories of the seraph every single one of them but with the emotions that came with them. All of it had came to him in one fell swoop. Changelog to **Range decreased from to *Hand of Creation **Removed Passive Part **Range decreased from 3000 to 2000 1/10/2017 11:44 *Rain From the Heavens **A Few Changes so there is less text on one ability box. **Healing Reduced from to *Divine Touch **Duration decreased from to *Seraphic Wings **changed second knock-back cone into 90 degrees and increased its range to 500 1/9/2017 9:00 *General Skill Set Changes **Switched the Places of Divine Touch and Rain from the heavens *Rain from the Heavens **Damage reduced from to **Damage tick changed from every 1.5 seconds to every 0.5 seconds *Divine Touch **Range changed from 4000 to *Seraphic Wings **Cooldown increased from to **Duration increased from to *Hand of Creation **Changed the Range Increase Mechanic. 01/06/2017 11:00am *Passive: Blessing of Heaven **Ward Against Evil ***Cooldown increased to from 5 seconds **Blessing in Disguise ***Cooldown increased to from 10 seconds *Active: Seraphic Wings ** Minor Tool Tip Change *Active: Hand of Creation **Skill description changes for added clarity on the skill. 8:50pm *General Skill Set Changes **Replaced Blessing of Heaven with Angelic Rebirth ***with the movement of Angelic Rebirth, I added a version of Divine Touch onto Q. *Active W: Rain from the Heavens **Cooldown reduced to from *Active:Hand of Creation **Mechanic changes due to the addition of Divine Touch **Ammo System Added }} Category:Custom champions